Bone of my sword
by Asura435
Summary: A cold blooded assassin lost in the world of heroes. What will he do without his master? Will he fight for good or against it. "up for adoption"
1. Chapter 1

In a world that had gone through rapid change and made the supernatural become the norm, it was all still the same which proved human nature can never be overcome. Villains and evil became super but this time people actually had real hope to look towards to, the super heroes who fought for the peace.

In this world, in a small city where villains and heroes were a common occurrence one boy was running through alleyways as he tried to run from his captors. The boy was of 5 years and had white hair; he was one of the rare quirkless humans. Life was difficult as people showed discrimination but he lived as well it could be in an orphanage.

He had been abandoned at the age of 2 with no family to take care of him; his bad luck did not go away as one day he had been kidnapped by human traffickers.

"Fucking brat stop or else we will make you suffer"

"Don' threaten him, it will be more troublesome if he runs faster. "

"Does it matter, that little shit can run fast for a normal fuck."

Two man ran as fast as they could after the boy who was feeling hope bloom in his heart, he just needed to get in a public place. He could see it, the light from the open space where people were walking by. He ran harder and stretched his hand with tears of joy coming down his cheeks.

But there was never any hope as a man in normal clothing entered the alleyway and frowned at the sight of him. The boy did not see the expressions of the man and thought he was saved.

"Mister, please save me" The boy screamed pitifully but the man responded by kicking him in the abdomen, he looked towards the man following behind.

"How incompetent can you two be? You let a quirkless kid escape; this would be troublesome if we are found it. This is the last mistake I hope or else you will be replaced; now pick him up and let's go." The man said in annoyance

"Yes boss" Both man said with fear

The boy lay on the ground, painfully trying to catch his breath but could not muster up any strength to try again. 'Why should I try, it's hopeless. The world definitely hates me, nothing good has happened and I couldn't even live a shitty life.' The boy thought with a lifeless look and the man approached him, as they were about to touch him bones sprouted out of his body piercing the man.

"AHH" The man screamed as the bones pierced his hands which brought the attention of the other two and they looked towards the scene.

The boy stood up and the atmosphere had changed around him, his lifeless look had been replaced by a look of a cold blooded killer.

'What is this, where am I?'

'I died and failed master Orochimaru' Kimimaru thought as he assessed the scene and felt a slight headache as he could feel different memories inside his head

The enemies were weak even by his current standard and decided to eliminate the threat.

"Boss, the kid has a quirk"

"I can't see that, he should be worth something even with it. Capture him and no need to hold back"

Before the enemy could even start, Kimimaru had shot bone bullets at all of them piercing through their throats.

"Gahh"

Just to finish them all, Kimimaro rushed forward and slashed their throats with bone claws. He relaxed as the deed was done and he was alone with three corpses.

'I would need to practice once again to make my bones stronger. The speed was very slow, this body lacks my previous speed and to make it worse there is no chakra.'

Kimimaro gritted his teeth as he felt the pain of using his ability and his body regenerated the bones used in the battle. The bones did not hold their previous durability as they could not cut through a human's neck with ease.

'What should I do now? For what purpose did I get another chance to live?' Kimimaro was confused, his life revolved around his master but now he was alone in a foreign world.

He looked around and decided that he would at least save the other captives. 'Heroes are winning; I do not wish to cause trouble for myself. This way I would make a good reputation.'

Kimimaro walked out of the passage and as a man was passing, he stopped him.

"Mister, I need help. There are human traffickers around this place and they still have many people captured. I was lucky enough to survive using my quirk so please call the police." Kimi said in a desperate voice acting pitifully

"Kid, don't play such nefarious pranks" The man looked at him with suspicion and other people passing were attracted to them

"Please believe me, you can check that passage and you will see corpses" Kimi said as he showed the blood on his shirt and then pointed in the direction from whence he came.

The man thought that the boy might be telling the truth and he went towards the path along with some other people who heard Kimi.

The man was shocked to see the corpses and quickly dialed the number to call the police while the some people took pictures to share with the world.

Kimi waited at the scene along with the man as the police arrived and shooed away the crowd. They observed the scene and walked towards Kimi, "Are you the one who provided the information?"

"Yes, please you need to hurry to X location or else they might escape"

"No need to worry, we have already taken care of it before coming here. Your help has saved countless lives boy, you can be proud of your deed. But I wish to enquire, did you kill them?" The police officer looked at Kimi with an observant look

"Yes, I was scared and my quirk activated causing them damage. But I was still too frightened so I ended up killing them, is it wrong?" Kimi acted pitifully and looked at him innocently

He did not know what to say to kid who just survived a traumatic experience, "No, you did alright."

Kimi gained lots of fame from this event and was sent to psychiatrist for the following month to avoid any problems.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

Just had the idea and wanted to write a fic with Kimi, as i really like his powers.


	2. Chapter 2

The procedures to handle his case were quickly dealt with as he was a child of such a young age. Kimimaro observed his surroundings carefully as he had to live in this world and would need to fight in such conditions.

As he came down from the psychiatrist's office, Kimi saw a large man in weird clothing standing outside.

'All-Might' The name came to him as he observed the man, who noticed his appearance and smiled

"Hello, young man. I heard you did a heroes job, for that well done. And the other, I apologize for not being to help when I was in the area." The man with all his powers was quite humble and naïve, that was what Kimi thought.

'Saving everyone is impossible'

"No problem, it was not like you already knew about the threat and ignored it on purpose" Kimi said calmly

All Might was surprised at the answer as he had expected the child to lash out at him for his suffering as people tend to do that even when it was impossible to help them.

"You are a smart child; I hope you can become a hero in the future. I have to be going now so farewell" All Might said as he patted his head and left to his duty.

'The man was really strong, even strong enough to resist against master before being killed by poison and all but just like everything in this world he moved like a snail. The disadvantage of not having chakra should be fine, if I can develop my power to higher levels and concentrate on speed.' Kimi thought as he walked up to the officer in charge of getting him to his new home, an orphanage in a different area.

"You are a lucky kid to meet All Might and get praised" The man said with stars in his eyes, seems like he was fan

Kimi didn't bother answering and sat down in the car, 'Such a curious invention made by mortals but I would have preferred my own body to move fast.'

'What do I need to do now? Become a hero or just live pointlessly, what purpose do I have to live?' Kimi thought as he looked outside the moving vehicle.

* * *

He got settled into his new home and got a room alone for himself, the day was bright and it still long way to night. Kimi checked with the people in charge and walked outside.

"Come back by 9 pm" He was informed as he walked away

Kimi watched everything carefully as he walked slowly and thought on what to do, he was still undecided.

'I should just be a hero; it will help me earn money and no problem with the law for no reason. There is no point in being a villain when you have no purpose.' Kimi finally came to conclude as he mused on his ideals that had revolved around his master.

As he walked he saw news channels showing hero fights and on the streets he could see people with weird abilities pass by. 'I shouldn't think of them as weird, most people would describe with that word.'

Kimi sighed and brought his hand closer to his eyes; he opened and closed it as he made the bones extend from his hand. He felt pain as his bones pierced through his skin, he made his hand into fists and made the claws collide with each other like he was sharpening them.

He had walked into a park with trees so he stood in front of a tree where people couldn't see him. He locked on to his target and his foot dug into the ground, he pushed forward with full strength. He attacked the tree with the claws which cut trough part of the layer and got stuck; Kimi gritted his teeth as he broke the bones.

"Ughh"

'Need to endure destruction before my bones can get durable as before'

He had analyzed how hard his bones were and decided to continue testing out his new body, which had only good thing going for it. 'I am not sick'

Kimi took a stance and punched the tree with full strength without holding back causing damage to his bones; he continued for awhile and started adding in kicks. Within half an hour he had completely fractured his bones in the limbs, especially his fingers.

He sat down as he took in painful breaths while looking at the tree that had been abused by him, it had many holes now. Kimi waited as his bones healed and became stronger, "This going to be really painful, I am lucky I am already used to it or else I might go crazy trying making my bones stronger through such an inhumane method."

After 10 minutes of rest Kimi decided to walk away as he decided that he needed a much better place to train, where no one could observe him and would provide him with resources to damage himself easily. He walked out of the park after cleaning his hands of the blood and when he was passing by a turn, someone called out to him.

"Hey kid, stop" Kimimaro stopped and looked behind him

A man who was big like All Might, his appearance was also something stored inside his memory.

'Endeavor'

Along with the hulking man was a child of seven who most likely was his son.

"Yes?"

Endeavor walked closer to him and looked him up, "I saw what you did and I wished to have my son meet you."

"Why would that be" Kimi said as he saw the kid have face of clear dislike for his father but hid it with indifference

"I wished to make him see someone who is strong among his age group to give him a push. I can see that your hands and legs are bruised, you were training weren't you. See here Shoto, this kid here is younger and doesn't need babysitting to do some harsh training." Endeavor said as he looked at his son

Shoto just looked at Kimi and grit his teeth in annoyance as he knew things were going to get worse because of this kid.

"I appreciate the praise but I wish to give advice, if you don't mind." Kimi said calmly

"OH, go on. I am interested in what you have to say." Endeavor said as he felt the kid was really to intelligent for his age, he seemed like someone of his age in the way he talked

"The method you are implying to train your kid is wrong, he most likely hates you beyond reason by now and it will get worse. Whatever purpose you might have would fail as he would not utilize his fire powers as he associates them with you. His hatred would increase and he will desire noting but to extinguish the flames. Therefore weakening him, it is quite normal for people to fight back in such manners. I would advise you to lower the training and give love and praise when necessary as only hardships will breed hate."

"Is this true, Shoto?" Endeavor looked towards his son who seemed to be shocked by Kimi's words as that were his feelings clearly put into words

"Yes, I hate you for what you have done to us" Shoto decided there was no point in hiding it

Endeavor didn't know how to feel about what he heard his son say; Shoto was his hope to surpass All Might. He considered Kimi's words and thought on what he had done, he realized it would have been better to not push too far as it might have gotten better results.

"Even if you hate me, you will go through training. You can thank the kid as I will change the way you train from now on but I expect you to better, if you don't want it to change back." Endeavor said with a smile that really looked evil

"If you don't mind would you like to train with Shoto?" Endeavor was intrigued now and wished to observe him closely

"I accept and my name is Kimimaro, mister Endeavor"

"I will remember it, see you next time kid. Here is my card; you can come to my agency its close by here if you want to meet me." Endeavor said as he left along with Shoto who was feeling complicated emotions inside his head.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

This chapter would we be the last until i read more into the mange as i haven't really read most of it.

And yes compared to naruto world characters bnha characters are very slow even y genin standards. Naruto by end of part 1 moved mach 5 or something while even All might doesn't have that speed. might be wrong on all might not being this fast but compare to aged characters he would be a snail, Asuma or Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimimaro watched the father and son duo leave before he turned around and started walked again. He needed a place to train without people watching him especially because his powers could be really creepy to most. This world was a lot softer as well so if they saw him suffer they might force him to stop, putting him on watch list.

'That would be uncomfortable' he thought as he walked, the people did not interest him at the moment so he ignored them.

After some time he finally came across an abandoned construction site, it was in a place that was far protected from sight and it was big enough for him to practice in without any worries.

"Danger" The sign read as it seems the place might be falling apart but good enough for him to break his body.

Kimi walked in with no hesitation and looked around the place carefully to know where he could practice what. The steel beam area for him to practice his combat on and the sharp piercing steel wires to test his bones cutting ability but first he headed for the third floor which was around 7 m height. He looked down from above as the ground looked further than ever, he felt somewhat tingly as he decided to jump.

Kimi strengthened his bones with his power and readied them for harsh landing; his bones grew and created more layers for better protection. His arm and legs were both covered in bone that acted like armor, it was smooth and flexible.

"Let's do this" Kimi said as he ran ahead and jumped, the gravity did its job dragging him down.

"Bam" a small noise was created along with tiny crater from the impact. Kimi felt intense pain but he was still conscious, his legs had shattered on impact while the rest of his body had fracture. Kimi had made sure to focus his power on protecting his heart and lungs as even f they healed blood might get stuck inside them.

"Aaaah" painful moans escaped his mouth as his bones were fixing themselves, the only thing he could do was endure as he focused on making it an effective process.

'This is really worse than before; the body is too squishy and makes me feel higher pain' Kimi thought as along with his bones he had to train his pain tolerance

The process took an hour as the damage was a lot but with time it would lessen, Kimi stood up and checked how his bones felt. They gave him the feeling of slight growth so he didn't continue with the jumping again for today but headed towards the sharp wires.

He stood on its side as he held his hand and took out his bone, the bone of his arm had smoothed up when it arrived in his grip while inside another one was replacing it.

"It used to be instantaneous but now it takes so long" Kimi said as he felt his left arm empty while the bone healed slowly

He distracted himself from the disappointing facts by practicing; he locked onto his target and stabbed it. The bone sword did not break but did get damaged so he went with a slash, it broke in half.

'Not strong enough to damage steel' He concluded from the test and refrained from doing his ultimate moves as they required high level of endurance and healing.

'I would die if I took out my spine now' Kimi laughed with self ridicule

He made the broken bone sword connect and pushed it back inside his arm, it connected with the already forming one and it turned normal once again. Now instead of creating a new one his powers focused on healing the damage which wasn't much so it healed within a minute as he walked up to the steel beams.

Until 7 p.m. Kimimaro continued to beat against the harsh surface as his bones cracked and healed but the growth never happened easily even with hard work so the results were not big but enough to say that he grew stronger.

Kimi was filled with sweat and his clothes had blood stains, he had difficulty even standing anymore as his stamina had been over drafted.

"Huff, Huff" He pushed against the ground and stood up with shaky steps as he gritted his teeth and walked towards home.

'I should not have done it to such an extent now I am not even sure I will get home' Kimi reprimanded himself as he walked with immense effort

"Hey kid, you okay" A passerby asked as it was quite visible that he was having difficulty

"Okay, thank you for asking" Kimi rebuffed his approach and continued his way

"Kids these days can be real amazing, huh" the man said as he continued on his path

But unlike the man who gave him space, Kimi came across a kid of 7 who he supposed was lost from his look. The kid was standing in front of him and blocking his path, "What do you want?" he muttered with difficulty.

"I want to help you"

Kimi indicated no need but the boy insisted, "You can't walk properly and it seems you will fall any minutes so please let me help." The boy looked at him earnestly with desire to help and he knew it will be more troublesome to try and dodge him.

"Okay but first let's look for your parents"

"Hey, I am not lost. My mother just got lost not me so we should look for her." The boy looked embarrassed and messed up his words as he tried to deflect it onto his parent.

'"Then let's find your mother, she should be worried."

"Thanks, sorry when I said I will be helping but now here I am relying on your assistance." The boy said while rubbing the back of his head

"No problem. What does your mother look like" Kimi talked with less difficulty as his body kept on healing but soon he would require high intake of food to compensate for the damage and healing, he was starving.

The boy described the looks of his mother and Kimi looked around carefully as he was helped along, within a minute he found a woman in the crowd who looked similar to the description somewhat as it was vague but he was sure mostly cause of her actions. The woman looked like she was searching for someone and called out the name, "Izuku"

"It seems we found her"

"Yeah" Izuku smiled as he led him towards his mother

"Momma" Izuku called out and the woman looked towards them, she rushed in quickly and hugged Izuku

"I was so worried, never do that again" She said with worry in her tone

"I won't do that again. I just saw this kid having difficulty walking so I got separated" He said pitifully

The woman then realized Kimi's presence and saw how tired he looked.

'What a poor kid, was he bullied? He looks like he is starving, abuse?' These were her thoughts as she had seen her beloved child get bullied by his previous friends and she could do nothing to save him from it.

But as she looked at him she realized that she had seen him somewhere, 'Oh! He is the kid from the news.' Her view changed instantly as she couldn't this kid getting bullied.

"Okay let's get him home. Do you wish to get something to eat?" She asked Kimi gently

"I have to decline as I need to get back with haste, food is waiting and I dislike to waste food." Kimi said calmly with no emotion on his face

'He really is different from normal children; I felt that when I saw his look on TV but close solidified that view.'

"Okay, let me give you a ride"

Kimi got on the car along with Izuku sitting in the back, "Sorry what was your name again?"

"Kimimaro" He said slowly

"Oh, okay. What hero, do you like the best?" Izuku started talking about his most beloved topic

"No one, I will be one myself and I find no one to be some to look up to" Kimi answered without hesitation as he couldn't really say that he looked up to his master who was a hero in his eyes but to them he didn't exist.

Izuku was surprised by the answer but to him it showed that Kimi had confidence in himself unlike him, he almost felt down from the thoughts of bullying but continued talking.

"My favorite is All Might, he is so cool, he can ….." Izuku talked on and on

"He can do that but what does this help you with. Can you learn from him or even become a hero like him?"

Izuku was stopped in his track as he didn't know how to answer, 'What did I learn from All Might?'

"I learned that I should help people in need no matter what happens" Izuku replied with determination which surprised him slightly as he thought kid would shut up

"You learnt a life lesson but do you have the ability to help" Kimi pressed him

This time Izuku completely stumped as he remembered how his hope had been crushed and he looked down while shaking his head. "No"

"You did help me so I will provide advice in return. You don't need to be so down as quirks aren't everything. You can be a hero without them by just training in martial arts and your mental capabilities along with appropriate weapons. Most super villains would lose to weapons, so just train using them and you will be a hero." Kimi said slow and patient voice

Izuku listened to his words carefully and felt his hope building, "Really?"

"He is right, I should have thought of this before but even I had gotten used to the superheroes." Izuku's mother said in embarrassment

"So yes, you just need practical skills and weapons to be a hero. Your mother can probably now be able to tell you about later."

Hearing the confirmation from his mother and Kimi's words Izuku felt his world brighten up and expand, he had not given up his dream of being a hero but he was really pessimistic about it. Now he felt like he could walk with back straightened up and take on the world with a smile.

"Thank you" Izuku muttered with tears rolling down his cheeks, this younger boy had set flames to his engine and he could feel himself get motivated. He couldn't wait to get home and search the net for martial arts and physical exercise guides along with information on weapons.

"You are welcome. You insisted on helping me so I repaid that debt, nothing more so you owe me nothing." Kimi voice with expressionless face made him feel like an otherworldly being

'He talks like an adult, is he really same as me' Izuku thought as he looked at Kimi

"No, I will help you once I have gotten stronger."

Kimi nodded and just relaxed as they were about to arrive at the orphanage, after a minute he got out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride"

"No problem and you helped us instead so really no need."

Kimi excused himself and entered the orphanage heading towards his room to clean up and get ready for dinner.

The mother and son duo left towards home in peace.

"Momma, can I be friends with Kimimaro?"

"Yes"

"Thank you so can we come here again"

"Some time, you can't come here everyday"

"Hnhn, that's good enough. Don't you think he was weird?"

"Izuku don't call people weird but he is like this because of his traumatic experience most likely"

"What?"

"He is the kid you saw on TV yesterday"

"So cool, I wanted to see him fight and now I can be friends. So awesome" Izuku shouted in excitement

* * *

Kimimaro ate dinner and read in the library then went to sleep, his dreams were not peaceful. He dreamed of his loss, his master and his failure which caused him to sweat and move in his sleep, the unknown new world and the new path was causing him to worry which had manifested into nightmares.

He woke up at 4.30 A.m. and washed his face, he then walked down into the garden where he enjoyed the smell of fresh air in the morning.

'I hope these problems would just disappear. Why am I, feeling so insecure? Am I really so dependent on others?'

Kimi mused before started going through his combat dance but without the use of his powers as he didn't want to lose energy so early. This continued on for hours until he was sweating so much that he had been drenched in it and the time was 6.45.

'15 min to breakfast' He thought as he relaxed his body and sat down on the grass in a lotus position, he took in the fresh air and exhaled causing his body to cool down.

'Should I consider weapons as well, as they can still be useful at the current level? But how can I get access to them and will the law be a problem if I kill. Being hero seems real troublesome if I have to refrain from eliminating my targets.' Kimi sighed as he thought of actually having to capture his foes every time

'I would die in not much time if I had to care for my opponent's life when they want nothing more than to kill me. Should I consider to taking them out the old fashioned way and assassinate them while stealing their properties?'

"Hmm, the only one who can be of use will be Endeavor." He muttered

'Let's increase our relationship with father and son to get access to their connections and authority. He should be able to get me weapons and I can learn many things from him as he has an agency which he runs. I might even get missions in the future making it easier for me to earn my keep and find targets to fight as I try to find a real goal.'

'This life of hero ship will bore me in the end so I shall look for an appropriate goal to replace what I have lost.' Kimimaro thought as he stood up and walked inside.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

Izuku will be different from cannon but still will get powers from All might

If i have mistakes i will fix later so point them out. If you want to share an idea you can pm and i might consider adding it.

This time for serious i will stop this story here and will continue when i have read the mange far enough.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you Mister Eraser Head for accepting this request as you are the most suitable for this task" The police head talked to the tall lean man with a humble tone

"It's nothing special; even I wouldn't want another psychopath on the loose." He replied in a neutral tone

"It's not that bad according to the psychiatrist report but he shows intelligence that is too high for someone his age. The evidence shows that he killed them on purpose not through panic but directly killed them like someone who has experience in such a field." The man said while he did feel bad for the kid, it was his duty to serve the public and letting a wild card like that was unacceptable

"Okay, I will keep watch over him for a week. If he slips up or does anything extraordinary, I will report it all." Eraser Head said as he started walking away

'A power to shoot and grow bones, what else can he do? It seems like a real strong quirk giving him such enhanced regeneration along with offence to complement it but for that he would need inhumane endurance to be okay with his bones piercing his skin.'

'But it shouldn't be hard to capture him when necessary as he doesn't seem to have mutation ability and is too slow to dodge my sight. I don't expect a child to have the ability to resist once his ability is shut down.' He mused as he travelled to the place where his target had been taken to.

* * *

Eraser Head watched from afar as Kimi went through his day, he followed him when he went to the park.

'What's he trying to do in the shadows?' He wondered as he hid his presence and watched from afar as Kimi did his testing on the tree

'He really doesn't act like a child and his endurance is exceptional to endure breaking his bones, even I would probably feel my motivation dying quickly if did that.'

He watched as Kimi continued doing his thing while he recorded it down on his notebook. It was a boring task but he watched until Kimi decided to move on and suddenly they were met by Endeavor.

'What is he doing here; did he just come to meet the kid? What is he planning; does he wish to recruit him for his agency?'

Eraser Head felt that there hypotheses about the kid had just been confirmed completely as he really didn't show any mannerism of a child and talked too much like an adult.

'He is smart and very observant but he is being helpful so that's good quality, no sign of any negatives.'

Endeavor walked away from Kimi as he watched and as he made a turn, "What are you doing?"

"A job, nothing to do with you" Eraser Head tried to follow Kimi but Endeavor held him back

"So it's Kimimaro you are interested in. I don't want him getting in trouble with the law so hold back on our assessment; remember he is just a child." Endeavor said with a smile and left

'That should at least repay the kid a bit for his advice. I should have seen that I was traumatizing Shoto. Hate all flames he said, there is no way I would allow such.'

Eraser Head felt astonishment at the brash and hardy Endeavor covering for a strange child, 'He is really good.'

He followed Kimi with much more importance, he found his tracks leading to an abandoned construction site and he watched from afar as Kimi jumped from a height that was 7 times his body. He was almost about to jump in but he held himself back, 'He won't suicide, I shouldn't interfere.'

He cringed as Kimi fell down with a boom and he heard slight crunches from his bones breaking, 'That is too much, even I might not be able to endure such pain especially if it's self inflicted.'

He watched with concentration as Kimi continued his training, he didn't feel like eating as child in front of him did what he had never done. He felt the desire to actually get stronger watching the little one push himself so much.

'He is really strong willed, wonder what can break him.'

He watched as Kimi struggled through his training and walk with difficulty he wanted to help but he realized the kid might suspect him so he didn't step in but wished for the passerby to so in his stead.

'Damn assholes the lot of you, do you have no humanity' He cursed in his head but calmed down once he saw a kid approach him

'So he is a logical type and gave up as it would be more troublesome. Once again he shows the ability to be grateful.' He thought as he watched Kimi help the kid

He followed along until Kimi separated from the family, 'This should be enough for today.'

'I learned a lot in just a single day, his powers are something. He has high regeneration and growth of bone durability as they go through destruction along with good speed. But where did he learn how to fight, I haven't seen that in the records. There is something suspicious here; it makes me think he might be possessed by an older person.'

'But should I report this? Is it wrong, even if its possession he is doing good and the kid would have died otherwise.'

"This is fucking dilemma, I thought it was supposed to be simple." Eraser Head said as he banged his head against a wall in frustration

'Endeavor might cause me trouble as well if something happens to the kid now. He has shown interest and it would be bad for me so let's just wait, if he shows signs of evil then catch him without any words.'

* * *

"Was there anything special today, Mister Eraser Head?"

"He is talented and a genius, his will power is stouter than most people even super heroes. He has not shown any suspicious activities and has shown good qualities but further analysis needs to be done for a final evaluation."

"Hmm, that's good. Thank you Mister Eraser Head, I am happy to have your cooperation in such a delicate case."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

So i had not planned to write but i had been compelled to do so thanks to a fanfic lover.

In the starting i had just written it to share an idea so its not complete and i made mistake.

The talk with endeavor it was supposed to say hate all flames because of him and some more which i shall add after thinking it through.

The comment made me realize i need to cover this part more and i hope you guys can give advice if you have any.

This is definitely the last until later.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku was ecstatic today, he had just made a friend and found hope to become hero once again. The moment they arrived home he ran towards his room to use the computer to search for the appropriate knowledge.

His mother was very happy seeing him change that her stress level went down, she followed after him as he would need her help.

"Mom, quickly" Izuku muttered hastily as he couldn't hold himself and any delay made him feel annoyance

"I am coming Izuku, relax its not going away" Inko said laughingly as she took a seat

Izuku stared at the screen with impatience and couldn't keep his hands from moving as Inko operated the computer and typed in the martial arts dojos. Using Google they found many nearby, so she had to check the reviews and select a few for further inspection.

"Are you done yet?"

"Not yet we will go check tomorrow, to finalize which dojo you will go to. For now to pass time you can read some information on body building and martial arts." Inko said as she found the relevant information and saved it for him to read later.

After that she checked for the weapons, she knew he can't use any firearms and she really didn't want him using such weapons so she chose something safe.

"How about learning how to use a staff?" Inko asked

"Can I beat villains with it?" he asked curiously along with some suspicions as he couldn't see himself beating people with a stick

"Of course, we will buy a steel staff and have you trained. It's better than knives and swords as it has greater range and you don't have to worry about killing people."

"Then, I want it"

"Okay, we will need to go to the shop for professional advice. With this we are done, happy?' Inko said as her hands left the keyboard

"Yes, mom you are the best." Izuku muttered as he hugged Inko

"Good boy, now rest and tomorrow we will be busy." Inko said as she kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Izuku looked at the computer that had been turned off and thought of Kimi's words, 'hard work.' He thought and he decided that he would work out in a simple manner at the moment. He stretched his body using the simple exercises shown in school and followed it up with pushups and sit ups.

He wished he could do more but he dropped very quickly, like within the count of ten or twelve.

'Damn, I am weak. Can this plan work?' Izuku questioned his choice; he still hadn't completely grown out of his pessimism

"I can do it" he said as he got up and remembered the happy face of his mother, he went to wash up and promptly went to sleep getting ready for the dawn of a new age.

'I wonder if Kimimaro would like to help, it's really bad that he lives in the next city or else I would have gone to him every day.' That was the final thought he had before sleep overtook him.

* * *

On the other hand, In the Todoroki house Endeavor was busy training his son who was feeling the motivation after meeting Kimimaro and the desire to not be pushed into the previous situation again.

Both son and father were sparring as Endeavor threw fireballs at Shoto these were slower and weaker than his usual ones and he had Shoto dodge them along with blocking them with both his abilities.

"You are doing better Shoto, keep it up" endeavor shouted in encouragement for the first time which made Shoto feel weird which might one day become love for his father.

Shoto felt himself become excited and he charged towards Endeavor, using his flames he pushed himself to the side at the last moment and threw ice bullets at Endeavor who just took like normal but he felt happy at the move.

Shoto followed it up combining both his abilities causing mist to rise, unlike him Endeavor stood out with his flaming form so he used his ice to freeze the ground but Endeavor seemed to have been satisfied as he punched the ground and flames spread to him and he had to block them .

"Ughh" Shoto felt sharp pain from the fire but it didn't last long as he moved out of the range

Endeavor walked out and he had rare smile but it was definitely forced as he wasn't used to it, "Let's stop, you have shown that you are willing to improve so keep it up. If you have requests that can help you, do not hesitate. I wish for you to become the strongest, remember that." He said but he held back from skin contact as he knew it will take some time for Shoto to forgive him.

"Rest for now, we have done enough. I will be talking with your mother so don't disturb us." Endeavor said as he walked away

'Is he going to make up for what he has done? Can he really change or is this just façade?' Shoto wondered as he collapsed to the floor and stared at the ceiling

* * *

Endeavor felt strange, he had never been the emotional type and this marriage had been of convenience not out of love.

'But shouldn't I care for her, she is mine. I am strong but what is mine is broken, wouldn't that be a shame on my name.' Endeavor's thought process was weird so in his strange way he made a reason to do this act.

'Okay, let's do this' He thought as he stood in front of the door to his wife's room, they had been sleeping in different rooms since the start.

He knocked on the door and called out, "Rei, I am coming in." He entered without waiting for an answer and came to face to face with his wife who was trying to hide from him as she starred at him with fear. She looked sick and weak, 'How did I not notice, have I been so bad?'

"Sorry Rei, I am sorry for not being the husband you deserve. I will change so please give me a chance so that our son can have a happy life." He muttered while feeling these strange emotions

"Are you trying to play with me you monster?" Rei shouted with hatred

"No, I am here to undo the damage I have done. I know it will take time but please give me a chance." Endeavor said as he approached her and caught her in his embrace

"Let me go" She tried to struggle

"No, until you give in I will hold you in my embrace. This my way of showing that I am willing to change so please at least try for Shoto's sake." Endeavor whispered into her ear, she felt warm in his hold and could see that he was different from before.

"Okay but I do not trust you." Rei muttered

"That's good enough with time everything will change" Endeavor said as she actually felt that his wife was quite cute looking, 'Seems I haven't been a man for long either' he smirked as let her go and walked off.

* * *

A.N hope you enjoyed and comment.

I finally decided on the girl, Himiko Toga. She seems perfect for him, what do you guys think.

Why do people think transformation in naruto is an illusion when sasuke threw naruto as a weapon.

Gamabunta asked naruto for claws why would he bother with transformation if it was an illusion and how would he have caught onto shukaku. They don't use it because it still gives of their chakra signal but there is another version true transformation which also changes their life and chakra signals. It was utilized in the novel to transform into sasuke by some villain.


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed by peacefully and Kimimaru continued to train along with studying upon the world but he was finding the limitation of his current body as he trained. Kimimaru sat on the 6th floor of the building in the abandoned construction site while lost in thought.

'Today as well, the person seems to be watching' Kimimaru thought about the person that had been watching him since the start which was already expected or else he would think they were too incompetent.

'But that's not the problem as I have no reason to do illegal things. Without chakra this body finds it hard to grow and now I need more nutrients for my body to use but I don't have that luxury. I guess it's time to contact Endeavor.' Kimimaro concluded as he stood up and jumped down, this time he was not taking the impact and slashed down with his bone cleaver which lowered down the affect on his body but the cleaver broke down with such a strong impact.

'Hmm, it will take a year at least with such growth rate.' He mused as he looked at the broken weapon which was made form combining the bones of both his arms after bulking them up and sharpening them.

'But it still good enough, the people here aren't that strong for them to endure my hits. I will still be the strongest in age range and my fighting style along with the goriness of my power will give me the win.' Kimimaro thought with a smile as he walked towards the station.

* * *

Endeavor Hero Agency was the most luxurious and tallest building Kimimaru had seen in his life but he was like always and took it in stride, there was no such thing that would make him break his default demeanor. Entering the building he headed for the reception and too out the card, "Excuse me, I had like to meet Endeavor."

Kimimaru had been always been blunt and to the point, he didn't think much of the man except a meal ticket. The tone and directness of Kimimaru brought a smile to the receptionist face, as it wasn't uncommon that civilians would like to meet their hero.

"Hello little one, we are happy that you would like to see Mr.' Endeavor but he is busy now."

Kimimaru noticed she wasn't taking him seriously and was treating him like a child, "Stop and look at the card. I already know him personally and he told me to come to him if I needed something."

'So rude' The receptionist thought hearing his dull tone and felt like he was looking down on her but she kept her professionalism and looked at the card.

'This is Mr. Endeavor card given to only select few and most likely candidates for recruitment. The kid must be talented to impress that beast of a man.'

"Apologies, I will contact Mr. Endeavor now. May I know your name?" She said in a respectful manner

"Kimimaru" He answered and went to take a seat to wait for the answer

He didn't have to wait long as he was guided underground where Endeavor was busy training Shoto; the place was impressive as it had all kinds of equipment and a large battleground.

"Hey there kid, didn't think I would see you so soon" Endeavor said as he saw Kimimaru enter the place

"Same but I need your assistance." Kimimaru replied as he walked towards Endeavor who was sitting on the bench alone

"Your advice did help so hit me with your best; it should be something easy for me." Endeavor said with softer expression than a week ago which Kimimaru noticed.

"I wish to work as a sparring partner for Shoto for a fixed payment every day."

"Oh, I was already planning to ask for that but do you think you are worth the payment."

"Yes, I will be a suitable opponent for him as I don't have to hold back while you have to and I am stronger than him. I only require fifty dollar per session with no other benefits."

"Haha, you sure are confident. That much is easy but I don't wish to trick a kid so I will increase it accordingly but first prove your worth only then will I accept." Endeavor said as he got up and signaled to Shoto who had just gotten back from his break.

"Very well, what is the test? Do you wish for me to beat Shoto in combat?" Kimimaru said as he looked at Shoto who was walking towards them

"Yes. Son, it is time to fight someone around your age. Show me your spirit; you said you will not lose so show me the proof." Endeavor said laughingly as he patted Shoto's back

Shoto understood the gist of things and looked at Kimimaru who was only slightly shorter than him, "I will win. Kimimaru I am thankful for your help but I will not lose so do your best as well." Shoto said with conviction as he extended his hand for a greeting which Kimimaru accepted.

"Let's do our best, no hard feelings" Kimimaru said with a gentle smile which hid the savageness that was a core of his character

"Okay, both of you to the center" Endeavor said as he took the job of the judge for the fight

Both combatants stood 10 m from each other and with the signal from Endeavor, Kimimaru attacked with bone bullets which Shoto replied with ice bullets that got shattered but he had already moved away and attacked with a fireball.

Kimimaru saw the attack coming but didn't dodge and his arm was covered in the bone armor which blocked the attack while only felt a tiny sting.

"Not strong enough" Kimimaru muttered as he rushes forth as he had understood that Shoto's powers were not developed enough to cause him much harm

'He is holding back, too afraid of hurting others yet. Especially since I am not wearing any special clothing, he can't let go of that naïve mindset.'

Shoto was surprised when Kimi blocked his attack with no visible reaction and annoyed at the comment, I will show you that I am not someone to be underestimated.'

Shoto used his ice powers to freeze the floor to make it harder for Kimi to move while he backed away as he could see that it would be bad for him in close combat. Following that he threw smaller fireballs along with creating the ice zone but he saw that Kimi had no trouble on the ice instead he became faster.

'He is ice skating' Shoto thought as he was hit by Kimi who had plowed through the fireballs and punched him in the abdomen, the force of the impact made him fly until he fell to the ground trying to catch his breath from the pain.

"Ughh"

'Fortunately I am used to heavy hits or that would be it.' Shoto thought as he got up with haste and replied with dual beam of ice and fire.

'No more holding back'

Kimi used his speed advantage to dodge the move, even he was not careless enough to block the attack even if it would only cause burns not turn him into ash but it would burn down his muscles making him stop.

He responded with bone bullets once again but not a straight line which forced Shoto to stop his move and dodge while Kimi chased after him. Kimi was completely fine as he had not used much of his energy while Shoto had utilized more of his prowess draining him considerably, especially the beam attack.

'This might be the way, I can't avoid this anymore or I would lose' Shoto thought as he utilized his flames and ice, deciding for a close confrontation.

'I need to do this as I will definitely be hurting people, I need to know.'

Kimi saw Shoto changing his approach and decided to end this, he was had enough knowledge of his abilities. He enhanced his lower body to increase his speed while doing minor enhancement for the upper body to not cause damage, both his hands caught Shoto's arms by the shoulder encased with bone to avoid the flames and ice while his knee which had the bone sticking out had pierced Shoto's stomach slightly.

Shoto couldn't move as Kimi held him in place, the only thing he could do was blast him but he could feel the pain from his abdomen.

"Stop, that's enough" Endeavor decided the match was finished and both combatants separated.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed.

Just remember this is 7 years before canon time-line.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is this enough to show my worth?" Kimimaru said calmly looking at Endeavor who was checking his son that needed medical attention

'The kid has no qualms about hurting others. I feel he doesn't care about other people from his demeanor and battle style or his own well being. He reminds me of those agents of Jackalope, perfect killing machines.' Endeavor thought as he analyzed everything he had known about Kimimaru, he got up and helped Shoto to the medic area.

"Come along" He muttered and Kimi followed without a word

After giving Shoto to the people in charge, Endeavor stood with the stoic Kimimaru and spoke, "You are worth the fee but don't you think you went overboard with the last move." He asked calmly as he wanted to know more about how the kid operated.

"No, I knew where I was hitting him so it won't cause any problem. My powers require knowledge of the body so I am confident in my accuracy and this will help him more. He won't back down because I am someone close to his age unlike with you, where he might get scarred with such a beating." Kimimaru answered without any change in emotion with a logical reasoning that he went by.

Endeavor thought for a bit, 'He is kind of right and he might have killed Shoto if he did become serious so he was holding back from the real moves.'

"Okay, I accept your offer but keep the damage to a low point and don't kill people or else I might have to hunt you down personally. You can use the facilities here when you are available for the sparring sessions, you will get the pay when you are leaving so enjoy." Endeavor said with a smile as he walked away while Kimimaru turned around to use the equipment available

While he was occupied doing weight training, Shoto approached him after getting stitches. He only felt a faint sting and nothing else, but the loss was not something he had expected.

"Do you feel no fear of pain?" He asked Kimi with a strained tone

"I do not fear pain as without it, you do not grow. My pain tolerance is very high through the use of my powers so do not feel down as it is quite hard for you to beat someone like me. Through more sparring you might win or at least become a decent fighter, someone who can't take pain should give up." Kimi said what he had wanted to when he saw Shoto almost give in to the pain.

'Too soft, I had thought it was worse but it was nothing.' Kimi mused about Shoto's life

"You mean that you will do similar damage in the rest of the sparring? I accept the challenge; I will not continue loosing and surpass you soon. This pain is nothing, I will not bow down so don't go easy." Shoto gritted his teeth and spoke with determination, seeing someone younger than him with such level of capability made him feel more motivated to try.

'I will win, if he can do it I can as well. Father said I am his hope and mother said I will become the strongest with work then I cannot let them down.'

"This is nothing; it will get worse from here on. Your words make me feel better about it so I look forward to your attempts at the impossible." Kimi said with a smile that showed his absolute confidence

"I will not make it easy next time either." Shoto replied and walked away seeing Kimi's disinterested look unnerved him and showed him the difference in power.

'Interesting kid, wonder how far he can go. He does have some good powers at his disposal just need to grow up and learn.' Kimi thought before getting back to his training

* * *

After some hours Kimi walked out of the building with the money for the session, he headed to the store nearby his place. As he walking through the crowd, he saw a man run past him and almost knocking him down. Kimi kept his balance and spotted the man in the crowd but suddenly the man changed into a little girl.

'Someone with the power to transform' Kimi concluded as he decided to follow the girl who had used the crowd to hide her change and escaped from the crime scene of her robbery.

"Hehe such an easy play" The girl said joyfully as she walked along with her bag which contained the loot.

Kimi intercepted her and stood in front blocking her path, "I find you interesting, what is your name girl?" He said bluntly, with his social skills anything more was asking for too much.

"What do you want kid? Get lost before I kick your ass for ruining my mood." She replied in an annoyed tone

"I am Kimimaru and you will comply unless you want to be caught for your misbehavior. I have connections so come along peacefully." Kimi said as he caught her hand and whispered with his bones almost piercing her hand.

"Okay" Toga replied with annoyance

'Just get out of this crowd and I will show you why you don't mess with this girl'

"Good" Kimi said as he led her though the crowd holding her hand towards the abandoned sight nearby.

As they were out of sight, Toga retaliated by pushing him and pulling her hand free. Kimi didn't stop her and she was free, "I would suggest not making this difficult." He said with composed tone with no other feeling.

"I will make you pay for that" Toga said as she took out her dagger that she had stolen before

"A futile act" Kimi said as he moved and slapped her hard, causing her to fall down with a red cheek

"Ughh" Toga screamed in pain as she fell, the force was too much as she wasn't used to getting hurt. She felt anger rise and was about to get up when bone spikes from Kimi's arm rested on her throat.

"I would suggest you calm down, now tell me."

"Himiko Toga, what do you want from me?" She said with a smile which he found surprising, her look did not look like someone at the edge

'A crazy one'

"You can transform isn't it, I want you to work with me and I will train you." Kimi offered

"Yes I can but do you think I would accept such a useless offer"

"Of course, if you don't want to be jailed for your crimes and have such a stigma on your record. Do not underestimate my abilities, I can teach you how to fight and we can work as a team when the time comes. Is it not better than this life, you will get the fame and money along with the thrill of battle at my side." Kimi said while holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes with genuine desire to have her work with him.

'I can't let them investigate me or else I am definitely going to get caught for years with the current law. His offer is also fun and he seems so interesting, it makes my heart flutter with the aggressive way he is holding me down. Wonder how his scream sound like, I wish to cut him apart.'

With a crazy but lovely smile she responded, "I accept"

* * *

"Akuta was that really necessary" All Might said as he took in the sight of slaughter, he had been too late to handle this task

"It was a mission from the top, so apologies if it disgusts you. I am just doing my job." He responded with emotionless tone and walked away from the scene

"Sigh" All Might sighed as he took in the sight of the corpses of the Yakuza

'What if, some of them were innocent? It would have been better to capture them or was there another reason. The government has become too active, what is their purpose?' He mused as he dashed into the distance.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed.

Jackalope and Akuta from Smokin' parade


	8. Chapter 8

"Kimimaru" Kimi heard a shout from behind and was surprised to see the boy from back then

'What does he want?' Kimi thought as he analyzed Izuku whom he hadn't seen since that one meeting which was a month ago

'He seems to have improved, his body looks stronger and his steps show that he has grown.' Kimi concluded through a casual glance

"Yes" Kimi responded as Izuku ran to him

"Can we be friends?" Izuku said with a smile, he had waited for this moment for some time as he didn't wish to come back the same

"Okay but don't cause trouble or else you can get lost." Kimi said calmly he was satisfied that he had another pawn to create an illusion of trust in this society

'They will trust me more if I am friends with someone naïve like this boy.' Kimi thought as he remembered the watchers

"Really? Thank you, I won't make trouble." Izuku said in joy as he hugged Kimi who didn't stop him

"You can let go now, also are you here for long or just some time left." Kimi enquired as he wanted to test Izuku with Toga

"Mom said I can hang out with you for 4 hours after that she will pick me up." Izuku responded honestly and he was still giddy with excitement, his new friend who actually showed him the path

"Then follow me, we are going to have test for you. Show me that you can hang around with me." Kimi said as he started walking to his site while Izuku followed with determination

'I will not lose again; nothing can get me down no matter what. For mother, Kimimaru and myself, I shall not give in.' The fire had been lit and nothing will extinguish it.

* * *

Time passed by very quickly and many changes came by in these five years, Kimi's gang had increased from him and Toga to Izuku, Shoto and Ochaco. They had become good friends and even Kimi felt a bond to them beyond what he had felt before, to him they were like his subordinates but sometime he felt more.

With Kimi's interference their fate had been changed and they grew stronger while there power grew Kimi along with the rest felt the need to lash out and ended up doing illegal hero activities. Luckily for them Kimimaru was a professional so they never got caught and they enjoyed fighting while beating some low class villains.

But the biggest change had been Kimi becoming Shoto's brother and he finally had a little brother except Kimi still treated Shoto is the little one.

"Kimi, what are you doing?" Togo's voice laced with the obsessive affection entered his ear as he was about designing his outfit.

"Just making a hero outfit but I don't seem to find any actual use for it as all of it is going to be actually restrictive." Kimi said as he crumpled the paper and threw it in the bin

"You don't need one as you always cool in your kimono." She said as she hugged his head and remembered his muscular body which didn't look like it belonged on 10 year old but someone older.

"Yeah, I give up. There isn't anything useful for my ability so for now just using a durable kimono would do." He said as he got up from the chair, they were in his room in the Todoroki mansion

Even no he wore similar style clothing as he didn't find the new style comfortable and they were restricting for him. In these years he had grown to an acceptable level, even if it was not All Might level but it was more than enough to take most.

"Can we go out alone today? Please" Toga asked whispering the words into his ear, her obsession with him had grown over the years and even he found himself slipping sometimes as he remembered the things about his own family

'Having a child with her might be good, she has a fine ability.'

"Okay but have you decided where or you want me to choose?"

"I have already chosen and it's something that only we two can enjoy like the bad children we are." Toga whispered with a wide smile as she mentioned one of things that were a secret from others. They might be heroes but he along with Toga has been up to villainous activities when possible or necessary.

"Is it something dangerous again?" Kimi enquired as last time he let her choose and it turned out to be really troublesome

"Maybe but we can gain something that will compensate for that trouble." Toga insisted as she had been spying around as trained by Kimi for valuable information and her ability had shown like Kimi had said.

"What is it?"

"The blood stone, it is a secret only the top of the government know of and this item has many abilities and one of them happens to be what you require for your armor." Toga said with a teasing smile as she gave him valid reason to try

"Where is it?" His interest had been caught

"Um, Scar Chain" Toga muttered with uncertainty as that organization was one of the big giants of the USA

"We will do it but show no opening, this is going to be dangerous." Kimi said seriously as held her shoulders and she nodded with an excited smile

* * *

That night two of them dressed up and infiltrated the branch office of Scar Chain; with their abilities it was easy to infiltrate but it give Kimi a bad feeling.

'I might be a tad paranoid.' He reasoned as he hadn't done any dangerous mission in a long time

Using Toga's transformation it was easy to pass the security and Kimi using his super speed took out the guards without killing them as it would be too dangerous once he got identified with such a crime on his head.

As they were entering one of the rooms suddenly Kimi felt a presence and lashed out quickly, his bones pierced the steel walls but red mist took away his site.

"Stay close" He said to Toga but came to realize that she had been taken and suddenly he felt a push from behind and he was forcefully thrown into a room. He quickly got up and looked around; it was an empty room with two people standing above on the railings.

He knew one of the men; it was the head researcher of Scar Chain.

'What is going on?'

"Welcome Kimimaru, we have been awaiting your presence." The man said in a friendly ton which hid the darkness behind a mask

'This was a trap' Kimimaru concluded but why he couldn't guess or he didn't want to accept

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

Scar Chain from deadmen wonderland

This is now 2 years before the actual story time line. Izuku is now 12 years old


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you want?" Kimimaru asked as he focused on the area around him and buy some time for a tactical response

"You, we want you so forget about getting out of here. This place completely secured and not even with your exceptional skill set can you escape." Akira the head of the Japan branch said with a smile

'For a researcher his body is too combat efficient and I can feel a threat from him.'

The man wore yellow shirt and black pants along with a lab coat, he had blue hair and he gave of a friendly smile with no killing intent.

"Thank you for taking interest in me but it's not mutual so I shall take my leave." Kimi said as he turned into his speed form, the bones in his body covered him in a light armor with sharp knives on his forearms. In this form his speed was boosted as he focused most of his power on the legs while some of it was above to not make the upper body break down.

"You cannot hide from me" Kimi said calmly as he moved beyond speed of sound and thrust at the wall, instead of his blade piercing through it came in clash with dark red blades as figure in black suit wearing skull helmet came out.

"Wonderful, you passed one of the tests now let's see how good you can be in mortal combat with middle class foes." Akira said as he showed anticipation for the gruesome match

His mannerism were an annoyance that Kimi shot bone bullets at him but just like he expected the man was special as light blue barrier surrounded him and the bullets broke against it.

"How naughty but as expected your bones are really hard." The man said with a happy smile and pointed with his finger behind Kimi

'I need to focus on these guys first then I will see what can be done.' Kimi calmed down his nerves and eyed his foes one was with forearm blades like him while the other one seemed to be a shooter.

'First take out the shooter' Kimi concluded as he rushed towards him while he shot a bone spike at the blade foe for distraction. The shooter shot red bullets at him which he dodged easily and as his hand was about to strike its face he felt danger, and quickly ducked to the ground as a large bullet was released that almost broke through the wall.

'That would have done some damage but useless' Kimi mused as he slashed him into two pieces and quickly reacted to other foe.

'Not skilled enough and unlike mine he only has it one the arms.' Kimi pondered on the abilities as he extended his claws which were part of his gauntlet formed from his bones and slashed down with full strength as he didn't think anymore was necessary. The foe tried to block him but his blades were too fragile to handle the sharpness of Kimi's claws.

"Is this enough?" Kimi said as he ripped apart the man and looked towards Akira with his body dripping with blood of his foes.

"Yes, you did better than expected. Master will be really happy to see you. Now let's go, follow me." Akira indicated with his hand

"Why would I do that?"

"Your friend is in our care if you want her to return home safely you will comply."

"I want to see her go home first before I can comply." Kimi said as he didn't trust the man but he couldn't see any hope here unless he attacked but that carried the risk that Toga will die because of him

'I should do it. No, she is a friend.'

'When did I change to consider such feelings, why is life so difficult with these emotions.' Kimi wavered inside as his personality clashed, the old vs new

"Good, you are not stupid. Watch that screen, our top agent is carrying her back home." Akira pointed to the screen on the left which started working

The screen showed a figure wearing red armor with blood red cape flying with Toga in his arms and he could see the Todoroki mansion up ahead. Kimi nodded as he saw the figure leave Toga in the garden and fly away, 'Don't belittle me fool.'

Kimi lashed out changing into his offense form which bulked up the bone armor and increased the sharpness of his bones along with the durability but it consumed large amounts of stamina and reduced his speed. With his arm changing into a drill which spun at above speed of sound, Kimi lunged at Akira but it seems the action was expected as the barrier came into place.

Unlike last time his attack was too strong for it and pierced through but the man reacted with his own arm lunging forth, it had changed into a drill as well.

Kimi didn't act surprised or anything as he had confidence in his powers, this attack was his strongest direct approach and just like he expected it broke Akira's arm while his tail which formed from his spine attacked Akira causing him to break his composure.

"Fuck" Akira screamed in pain as he extended his other arm launched a powerful flame beam at Kimi point blank that collided with his chest. The beam was powerful enough to force him into the opposite wall and through it, melting everything it touched while even his armor was scorched and melted Kimi was fine.

"Ughh"

"That hurt like a bitch. I underestimated you too much but game time is over, Redman take him." Akira said in an annoyed tone

'What?' Kimi thought as he suddenly sensed someone attacking him from behind and reacted

"Ughh" Kimi muttered as he was blasted by single punch from the figure he had just seen deliver Toga home

"Weak little mortal" The Redman muttered with absolute contempt like they had some hate relation going on

The armor on his chest side had been smashed that he felt his chest bones crack and heal back, Kimi stood up but once again he was struck and he found it hard to react to the fast movement in the bulky form.

The Redman slashed at him with his blood red claws which caused Kimi to bleed and suddenly he felt like he was in a genjutsu.

'What?'

"Should have just listened, now lest see you endure a fraction of my pain." The Redman muttered as he did something that caused Kimi to feel pain without any outward change

"That's it, I have endured worse." Kimi muttered while gritting his teeth and changed to speed form, he charged at the foe but this time he was caught by chains that locked down his limbs and even his head, he attacked with the tail but the Redman cut it off.

"You are better than I expected, worthy. Sleep now, we will get to know each other better." The Redman said with a smile and his voice had softened, he touched Kimi with his hand and Kimi felt his conscious leave even with his will resisting it was not enough.

"Akira take him, we have some visitors." The Redman said as he threw Kimi towards Akira and flew outside.

"All Might and Endeavor, I am honored. So what's the occasion for such a gathering?" The Redman floated in the sky as he looked at the duo on top of the building

"Bastard return my son, I know he is here." Endeavor shouted in rage

"Endeavor calm down" All Might muttered as he felt this battle could be too destructive and the citizens had not been evacuated.

'The first time he appeared, many heroes died in the US and he caused a large magnitude earthquake just with the release of his powers. He is an S class threat and one of the top villains in the world. Why is he abducting Kimimaru?' AM pondered while eyeing RM cautiously

"We have an agreement and he agreed so you can get lost or else." RM said teasingly while moving his hands suggestively

"Don't lie to me" Endeavor shouted as he let loose fire blast

'Flash fire Fist- Jet burn'

The blast released was very powerful and enough to make RM react defensively, red tentacles took shape and slashed forth at high speed beyond what Endeavor could see. The attack was cut in half and collided with the buildings on the side destroying them.

"How pathetic, please act professionally."

"Now you have attacked me and I shall do the same thing return, do survive as I wouldn't him to be an orphan again." RM said with a chuckle

"No" AM said as he dashed forth with his full power and punch RM but he was not fast enough.

Redman opened his arms wide and multiple red whips appeared moving at high speeds which caused hurricanes to form and with them colliding with AM, he was smashed into the ground breaking the building. The whips covered a large area and with the force, with which they hit the ground, it was felt for miles causing the earth to become unstable and slowly the area was collapsing.

"Take care and we will have good battle next time All Might in a place where you can be serious." RM said in a sweet tone as he flew into the distance leaving behind carnage

* * *

This incident was too big to scrap away and slowly the information that it was All Might that provoked the S class threat came to light. It caused large amounts of commotion in the country and his image fell in the eyes of the public, his career as a hero was at risk but his decade of service saved him from such an end. Even then he was assigned a watcher from the Jackalopes.

"Why did you take the blame? I didn't ask for your help." Endeavor shouted as they were in his private training grounds

"You would not have survived the onslaught and would have been on the streets as they take away your assets. You have a family remember that while I have better image than you so even with this people will still believe in me." All Might said calmly as he sat down on the sofa

"Damn, the fucker. Where is he?" Endeavor screamed in rage as he smashed his fist into the wall

"Calm down, Kimi is a strong kid he will survive. Remember they abducted him so he must be safe, just believe in him and we are looking from the shadows for his whereabouts as the Government seems to be involved."

'It was too much for them to know about this and how they didn't do anything about the abduction. I hope the kids are doing all right.'

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Izuku muttered with a calm expression holding back his pain

"I am sorry it's my fault, Kimi" Toga fell down on the floor in tears as she screamed his name

"Calm down Himiko, it's all right we don't blame you and Kimi should be fine." Ochaco said as she helped Toga up

"The enemy is too strong even father was helpless, so for the time we can't do anything." Shoto said as he sat on the chair in contemplation

"Unfortunately he is right, we can only work to become stronger and then we can search for his whereabouts in the US or we can just hope some hero from the domestic territory might find Kimi." Izuku said after a thought

* * *

A.N hope you enjoyed and comment

Akira is K9999 from KOF

Redman is Shiro from Deadmen wonderland


End file.
